Lovers Rock
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Hiccup gets convinced to bring Astrid to the annual Lovers rock journey up into the Mountain's by Fishlegs he finally caves in and asks Astrid to go with him. Getting an answer he wasn't expecting and when they finally get there they share the leap into a new environment in their relationship. A Sweet Hiccstrid story for my HTTYD universe family :) R


Lovers Rock

The Viking teens were hanging out at the Dragon rink, grooming their dragons in the chilly evening that day as a buzz of news spread through the village about the upcoming celebration of love and young newlyweds.

"I can't believe the hype for some stupid love festival. I mean seriously? Who wants to travel halfway up the mountain to some stupid rock from an old wise tale." Snotlout snorted as he stroked Hookfang's scales.

Astrid rolled her eyes at his statement, "Are you saying you have never heard of Lovers Rock? It's supposed to be the most beautiful place on Berk. Shrouded by a true tale of a young Viking couple who met, lived, and died together there."

"Oh it doubles as a grave site. Perfect." Snotlout retorted back chuckling.

Hiccup came up between the two before a fight could get brewed, "Look guys, I am sure you would love to go at each other's throats right now but we still have grooming to do. Snotlout you need to work on Hookfang's teeth or else one will get corroded again. Astrid, you should work on Stormfly's coat right now. It could use some scrubbing to make loose the dirt she has on her body, It'll help her not only feel better but make her fly faster."

The two trainers looked at each other with smug looks and went back to their dragons to continue grooming them. Fishlegs already finished first while Ruffnut and Tuffnut were still working on Barf and Belches teeth.

"So I'm assuming you are taking Astrid to Lovers Rock? Since you guys are…. You know…. An item." Fishlegs asked him teasingly as he nudged Hiccup's shoulder playfully.

Hiccup blushed slightly, "First off, we have Dragon training today and second me and Astrid are not going to Lovers Rock. Besides even if I asked her she'd say no."

Fishlegs gave him a confused look, "What do you mean she'd say no? You guys have been basically a thing since you woke up from a coma when you won the battle against the evil dragon. She'd say yes dude, you just have to ask her."

"Look, if I gather up the courage to ask her to go with me to Lovers Rock I'll ask her but right now I don't have any confidence for that." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

A loud booming voice the kids later heard in the distance was recognized as Hiccup's Father, Stoick, making an announcement about the Holiday that day for all the people that were making the journey to Lovers Rock.

"The time has come for new lovers and new couples to make their journey to Lovers Rock, our once a year tradition. It will be up to you when you'll come back to the village to return to your normal duties. Be safe and I hope it will go smoothly." He spoke to the eager couples waiting to travel to Lovers Rock for the first time

Fishlegs nudged Hiccup with his arm, "Dude you gotta go to Lovers Rock with Astrid."

"Didn't we just go over this?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

That's when the boys heard Ruffnut and Astrid sigh at the exact same time. And that was the weirdest thing they've ever heard simultaneously.

"I don't care about the love part of Lovers Rock but I bet there are some sick mountains to climb over there….." Ruffnut sighed in a light tone of voice.

Astrid shrugged her shoulders, "I really wouldn't mind a good getaway from all the attacks we've been getting from Alvin and Dagger lately. And who hasn't thought about going to Lovers Rock once in their life?"

"I have." Snotlout replied raising his hand sarcastically.

Ruffnut and Astrid shot him glares that could slice a tree in half, but went on to continue grooming their dragons.

"Dude that confirms it, just ask Astrid out to Lovers Rock because they are leaving tonight." Fishlegs urged Hiccup.

Hiccup knew it'd be the most awkward thing in the world if he asked her out to Lovers Rock in front of the other Dragon Tamers but he had built up a little bit of courage thanks to Fishlegs. He and Astrid have been doing a tango of feelings lately, never really taking the leap into becoming lovers but not walking away from the possibility either. That's when he thought his plan.

Hiccup smirked at Fishlegs, "Alright Fishlegs, since you want me to go with Astrid so much to Lovers Rock I am going to leave you in charge of today's lesson in Dragon Training. We'll be back tomorrow."

Fishlegs looked like he just swallowed a raw fish whole with bones and everything but he suddenly had a mood swing and went back to having a big grin on his face.

"Sure no problem I can take care of that for you. You just go ask Astrid to Lovers Rock." Fishlegs told him with a happy tone of voice.

There was no backing down now. Hiccup was going to ask Astrid out to Lovers Rock and he was terrified of her reply. So he waited till no one was watching them to make his move and he went up to Astrid, took her by the hand and led her outside the Arena and made her face him.

"What's up Hiccup?" She asked him curiously.

He was silent for a while but then he straighten himself out as best as he could and took a deep breath, "Astrid I was wondering if you would like to go to Lovers Rock with me."

Her expression was nothing like Hiccup imagined. First it was filled with confusion until finally it started to soften up and she started to show a soft widen smile filled with so much happiness that it was contagious. Hiccup felt himself smiling back at her and she just threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"You are such a dork. I've been waiting for you to ask me to go to Lovers Rock with you for a while!" Astrid sighed happily. "Of course I'll go with you."

They parted the hug and he did his cute shrug he did usually, "I Thought you might say no so I didn't for a while. But I guess I was worrying for nothing. Let's get going to Lovers Rock than!"

They packed up their provisions and rode their dragons to a very deep part of the Mountain side where Waterfalls could be seen falling gently. When they landed they couldn't believe the view they saw.

The trees looked like emerald on wood while the field was covered in small blue flowers that filled every inch of the area around them. The lake which the Waterfall led to was crystal blue and felt cool to the touch when they brought their dragons over to get a small drink so they can go relax somewhere else.

"So… what do you think? Worth coming here?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he watch the Blonde in awe struck look around at her surroundings and twirled around in a circle.

Astrid smiled at him, "It's perfect. I think it's the greatest thing Berk has to offer in terms of paradise away from home."

The sky was starting to turn pink, yellow, and orange as the sun started to fall asleep in the distance leaving the two Vikings to just take a moment and look at each other in a new light in general. Astrid couldn't believe that the guy she thought was a total loser would turn out to be her knight she was waiting for her entire life. Hiccup couldn't believe that the divine beauty that he had loved from afar actually held the same feelings he has for her since that one flight toothless took them on that changed the entire game for them.

"So…. Was this everything you expected Astrid?" He asked her blushing slightly, she nodded her head. Not moving eye contact with him. There was something that both of them wanted to do and it's something that Astrid usually initiated.

Not this time. Hiccup didn't know what came over him but he strode over to Astrid and kissed her full on the lips. Surprising the young Viking warrior but she didn't push him off. In fact she deepened the kiss to a point where it lasted longer than any of their kisses combined.

After they broke apart they gazed into each other's eyes again, this time smiling like a child during winter time. "What got into you all of the sudden?" Astrid asked him breathlessly.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, still smiling like an idiot, "Just the magic of Lovers Rock I guess. I always wanted to kiss you first for a change instead of the other way around." They laughed together light heartily.

For the rest of the night they gazed up into the stars, hand in hand watching the peaceful surroundings around them. Thinking about how Lovers Rock brought them into a whole new phase in their relationship.


End file.
